


I Think I Need A Break

by Vivian_Kennedy



Series: Avengers Soulmate Series (Soul Marks Version) [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, Avengers- Age Of Ultron, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Love Triangle, Other, Post Avengers, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Thor - Freeform, Tony is a jerk in thsis one, soul marks, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: You are Tony Stark's PA. The Tony Stark - Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. The owner of Stark Industries who avoids you like the plague.Deciding you had enough of Tony playing hot and cold, you decided to resign. But Tony isn't ready to let you go.Not yet anyways.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fated Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245823) by [Lexiepexie08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08). 



> Summary -
> 
> You end up eavesdropping your boss and his ex. Unfortunately, you heard some things you wish you never knew.

* * *

* * *

_What are they talking about?_

You thought as you paused, standing still in front of your boss’ office. You had just finished a report you needed to hand over to Mr. Stark and you were about to until you heard Mrs. Potts speaking inside the room. She was your idol and you were ecstatic that she interviewed you and handed you the acceptance letter for your job as a CS Consultant.

 _But it’s just a fancy title for all the grunt work I have to do_ , you thought bitterly, as you remembered all the coffee runs, report writing and shopping you have to do for your boss, Mr. Stark. As much as you admired his caliber in Science and Technology and even appreciated his passion and efforts towards his job, you cannot say the same about the way he treats you.

When you first joined Stark Industries, you had heard all kinds of rumors about him. How he gave weird nicknames to his employees. And the biggest one of them all was about him being a playboy. Of course, you had seen him flirting with countless women and even had the ‘pleasure’ of throwing his one-night stands out on a daily basis. You also had the privilege of being the subject to his flirting and jokes (which were hilarious, btw). The thing was, both of you were friendly in the beginning, but now he can’t even bear to look at you. He avoids you, gives you errands to run for the whole day and doesn’t say anything.

You couldn’t blame the man, he had gone through a lot. But you also had to admit that his indifference was taking its toll on you. You needed to confront him.

Soon, you promised yourself as you listened intently.

“Tony, you missed a meeting last week”, Pepper sighed out. You can already imagine her rubbing her nose in frustration at Stark’s insolence.

He just grunted.

You stuck your tongue out at him, after all - you did remind him about that meeting, but he was too busy avoiding you to pay attention to his job. If it was going to be another one of her lectures for Tony, then you’d rather not hear it. Where’s the fun in that?

“Also, don’t pretend I don’t see what you doing”, you ears perked up at that ambiguity of Pepper’s statement. What exactly was she talking about? Too many one night stands? Him being an alcoholic? Him never getting out of the lab? Now you wanted to listen.

“What did I do now?” he asked icily, his coldness giving you the shivers. And definitely not the good ones.

“I see how you avoid, her”, Pepper deadpanned, not taking any of the shit Tony was giving her. You wanted to become a bad-ass CEO just like her; she was your ultimate inspiration. And she shone even brighter, now that she was asking him all those questions that didn’t let you sleep at night.

“So? Look, I don’t have the time for that, okay?” Tony was starting to crack under pressure, you could tell. You should invite Pepper more often here.

“What is it? Why are you doing this to that poor girl?”, Pepper continued, “After I became CEO of Stark Industries, I personally looked through the applicants, took their interviews and selected her- she was perfect for the job as your PA and a Consultant. But I barely see her around; she’s not in the lab with you, because if she was, then Bruce would’ve known her name. You’re having trouble with the coding for the new Starkpad, but I don’t see her helping you out. She majored in Computers, Tony! Yet I see her running meagre errands for you. Is that why you wanted a PA? Why even keep her around if you’re not making her do her job?”

That stung a little, you got to admit. But Pepper’s a busy woman, she doesn’t necessary have enough time to sugar coat things. Though, her words did make you feel a little worthless.

“Okay, you wanna know why?” Tony shouted, making you jump in alarm. You were scared about someone walking in on you eavesdropping on your boss and his ex-girlfriend. The better judgement of yours begged, no; even pleaded you to get the hell out of there. But you couldn’t move. It was as if your feet were glued to the ground.

“I’ll tell you why, Pepper. It’s not just because I can’t get into her pants, okay? It’s just, argh! She’s so annoying! And not the kind of annoying where she does things on purpose to make my life miserable, she has no idea she’s probably the Cruella de Vil of my life right now. Being in the same room as her makes it harder for me to breathe; she makes me feel claustrophobic! She’s a foolish civilian who’s doing her job here just to earn money and won’t understand what I’ve gone through or what I do”, Tony rambled, each word of his feeling like a stab to your chest.

Your eyes had started to burn with unshed tears and frustration. It was probably your cue to leave, but you didn’t leave.

“Tony…..” she started out softly, “I know you’ve gone through a lot. After New York……you’re probably not the same person you used to be……” she paused, probably rummaging through her thoughts to find the right words to say.

“I understand that and appreciate it too. You’ve become better. You’re no longer the so-called narcissist billionaire who got things handed down to him with the snap of his fingers. I know it’s taking time to adjust to everything. With the break up, with a new PA……I confess that she’s a bit too young, and that probably makes you doubt her abilities. But she’s eager, Tony. She’s stubborn, like you. Very adamant and loves to learn. She’s an eager child. Teach her. Take her under your wing”.

“Easier said than done, Pepper. I feel like working with her or around her is just a waste of time. Just let her do the usual”, Tony groaned, and you couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped your chest.

Your eyes widened in fear, scared that they might’ve heard you. Feared that they knew how much of a pathetic bitch you are, for spying in on them and _then_ crying when you heard what they truly think about you.

_What Tony thinks about you._

You were afraid that they would open the door and find you standing here with tears in your eyes. What a pathetic sight, you truly should give up on even trying living. _This scenario has become way too recurrent for your liking._

Turning on your heels, you enter the elevator and exit the floor, hoping for the Starbucks downstairs to be still open. _His documents can wait-_ right now, you needed to fix yourself.

“Miss, you seem distressed”, the intercom blared, Jarvis’ voice filling the closed lift.

“What gave it away?” you asked, not waiting for his response, exiting the Avengers Tower for now. 

* * *

You were now sitting on a table at Starbucks, but not before cleaning up your messy makeup in the bathroom.

 _‘It’s okay’,_ you told yourself. _‘There’s nothing wrong with you feeling shitty for overhearing your boss berate you crudely. It’s not every day that you get to hear what your boss really thinks about you, is it?’_

With a firm mind and bold heart, you walked out, ordered a drink for yourself and two to go, and then took a seat beside the window. You heaved out a sigh, already tired of curious glances and piteous looks thrown your way on the way to the coffee shop. Instead of feeling sad, like you did earlier, you felt extremely indignant and resentful towards Mr. Stark. After having a tall iced latte, you were much more calmer and far away from a nervous breakdown. You certainly were not eager to have a repeat of what went down in the bathroom stall.

 _‘That was close’_ , you thought as you skimmed through your emails when your phone rang.

You looked at the caller ID to see that it was your sister, _Megan._

“Hey, what’s up?”, you asked; your day was already bad enough, it couldn’t go any worse now, could it?

“Oh, hi sis!”, Megan chirped. At least someone was happy.

“What is it you want?”, you decided to cut the chase, she never really called you to ask you about your well-being. You knew why she called; you were just helping her get to her demands.

“Um…..yeah. So about that, me and friends are going to Vegas for throwing Claire a bachlorette party. I need $10,000 for it. Can you please lend it? Pretty please, I’ll even pay you bac-”, she spoke timidly.

“I’ll talk to you later”, you said, not letting her finish as you ended the call.

You took the regular order for Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, paying the waitress and tipping her. You rubbed your temples, as fatigues kicked in. You have to deliver the report and get scolded by Tony for not getting the file to him earlier.

Oh well. It was just another crappy day you had ever since you joined Stark Industries.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss was a jerk as usual, but more so today. You finally got a chance to meet his Science Bro, which he isn’t too happy about. You strengthen your nerves as you make an impromptu decision that could alter your life. For better or for worse.

It was a chilly walk on the boulevard back to the Stark Tower. You hugged your nude coat closer to your body, but the flimsy fabric provided no comfort against the cold wind. You felt the harsh breeze hit you on the face like a slap against your cheek, bringing you back to reality. _Your harsh, cruel reality._

Your short-lived failure of a friendship with Tony, the said man avoiding you like the plague for months _(three, exactly),_ him overworking you relentlessly- calling you at ungodly hours for work, and not uttering _one word_ to you during working hours. Him not letting you have a moment of respite or a functional social life with your friends or co-workers.

_You do not even remember the last time you gossiped with your friends about trashy reality shows or celebrity crushes over endless margaritas at brunch._

_Or even attended a work party and enjoyed with your co-workers, or trash talked about your boss behind his back._ But, to be fair, Tony was a pretty awesome boss. Retreats, vacations and paid leaves were a constant facility you had access to. _Or at least, you used to. Before he changed._

_Before your relationship with him changed._

_And you don’t even know why._

You looked up from the ground to see that you were finally where you were supposed to be. _Stark Industries._

Your workplace.

Or in simple word, the place you dreaded the most.

As much as you felt the urge to turn around, run and never look back, you knew that there were _things to do and it won’t happen on its own._

So, after making a quick pit stop to your cramped office and taking the unsigned documents you had _almost_ forgotten about, you continued to venture to your boss’ lab in the elevator.

As much as you tried to be discreet, you knew it would be fruitless, thanks to Jarvis. As much as it provided you a sense of comfort that the AI was omnipresent throughout the tower and would guide you not only when you’re lost, but also help you should the building get under fire from the countless foes of the Avengers(who lived here, in the same building. You almost fainted the moment you knew that you breath the same air as them).

_But at the moment, you did not have it in you to appreciate Jarvis._

“Welcome back, Miss. I see you are better than before”, his loud voice boomed, making you wince in surprise. 

_He always took you off guard. You probably would never get used to him._

Oh well.

“Yes, Jarvis. Thanks for your concern”, deciding that Tony had probably heard his AI by now, you’d better greet Jarvis. 

_Machine or not, it never hurt to show some general courtesy to someone who greets you and acknowledges you._

The same could not be said about your boss. 

_When was the last time he ever talked to you, except for work? You cannot even remember anymore._

Well, walking you way towards the lab, you peered carefully through the glass door, trying to spot Tony hunched over one of the work desks, too busy too even notice you. You can just quietly slip the file on his table and run for your life.

_Yeah, right. As if you could do that._

You never really had nerves of steel; you were always easy to startle, always a little unsteady in situations like these.

_But now, you wish you did._

After what seemed like an eternity(and a bit more, much to your agitated state), you finally walked inside the lab.

_Only to find it empty._

Oh. Oh well.

_Might as well get on with it._

As you made your way inside the lab, you stopped short in your track as you looked at a man hunched over one of the desks, eyeing the sample slide with careful precision; his right hand working furiously against the notebook, taking observations.

_Oh, Dr. Banner is here. What a surprise._

Despite working for Tony for almost a year, you never really got a chance to meet the famed astrophysicist even once during your job, who also occasionally gave lectures about astronomy at Columbia University.

You ought to know, after all. You were the one who planned his schedule for CU. Mainly because Tony asked you to.

_Yet you never met the man. Not once. Because of Tony, yet again._

You knew that it was because of _the Hulk_ \- Banner’s alter ego, who made an appearance every now and then, wrecking havoc wherever he went. It was natural for Tony to worry about you - one of his closest friends. _But you couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy and dreadful inadequacy as you peered at Dr. Banner diligently taking notes about whatever it is that he was observing,_

You were never much of a Biology nerd. 

_‘Was’,_ you bitterly reminded yourself, ‘ _I was his friend. Before he decided that I wasn’t worth his time’._

Well, he wasn’t your friend anymore. So, he probably wouldn’t care if you decided to make small take with Banner now, would he?

But you’d rather not startle the poor man - he was already treated like a freak show as it was, despite the world accepting him, albeit reluctantly. Moreover, the paparazzi was trailing him like a Cheshire cat, trying to get something exciting out of his pretty mundane and simpleton life for a scoop.

And _ultimately,_ Betty couldn’t take it anymore. So, she broke up with him.

You realized that the wounds from the aftermath of their break-up were still fresh and therefore, were not at all keen on being the one who poked them. So, you decided to let the poor man come around on his own.

That’s the least you could do for accidentally eavesdropping on their fight last month.

_But that’s the story for another day._

_Probably not._

You checked your watch, while you waited for the scientist to break out of his trance. You fiddled with your thumb carelessly, anxious about how long it will take for the scientist to notice that there was someone else besides him in the room. 

“Ouch!”, you broke out of your nervous fiddling when you saw the said man turn around, clutching his hand. _Bleeding hand._

_He was bleeding._

_“_ Um, you! You-you are...”, Dr. Banner hesitated to go further; you could sense his embarrassment at not knowing your name. _But his eyes were curious._

To save time, you told him your name, “I am Mr. Stark’s PA”, you kept eyeing his still-bleeding hand. _The cut was big one. No wonder it is bleeding so much._

 _“_ Oh, we met at the Spring Gala, didn’t we? Tony told me a lot about you”, he said, shaking off all his hesitance away. In his eyes, you could see the curiosity of a child with presents at Christmas. 

It was unsettling. 

And what did he mean? Tony talked about you? With him? Dr. Bruce Banner- an astrophysicist with almost _7 Ph.Ds, Hulk_ and _certified Avenger, knew about you?_ You? 

_Tony actually talked about you? Talked about his own Cruella De Vil???_

Despite feeling resentment towards the man, you couldn’t help the blush that colored your cheeks a rosy red. 

_‘Damn my emotional self’_ , you cursed yourself out for being such a simpleton. 

_Sure, he was talking about you to his friends, but that doesn’t mean he was saying nice thing, right?_

“Dr. Banner, let’s drop the niceties. Let me help you with your cut, you’re bleeding”, you said, your eyes never once leaving the huge cut he had on his palm. 

“Y-yeah! Sure..”, with that, Bruce directed you to the first-aid kit in one of the bathroom cabinets. 

You were rubbing the alcohol-dipped cotton on the wound, when he spoke up, eyeing the drinks placed on the table “Oh, so you’re the one who brings in tinks?”

You nodded, as you tried your best to bandage his hand to the best of your abilities. _You were no doctor, but you have to admit, you did a fine job._

“-Bruce, I think we should change the sequence a little bit-”

_You turned your head in horror as you looked at Tony, who had stopped mid-speech to glare daggers at you._

_“Oh, Tony! Your PA here was helping me out!”  
_

Man, you were so screwed.

* * *

Bruce had resorted to typing up his lecture for his next class since Tony forbade him to do any more experiments with his injured hand. You had finally cleaned up the mess his wound created on the floor, and you were fiddling with your thumbs - a coping mechanism you’d developed back in high school. 

_Who knew high school was much simpler than adulthood?_

And all this time, Tony had not taken his eyes off of you. His face was unreadable; yet _his eyes_. No matter how hard he tried to keep his cool, his eye would give him away, _every single time._

His gaze was piercing your very soul. It was uncomfortable; you couldn’t help but squirm slightly as he looked at you with such intensity you were afraid that you would _combust and burn_ right then and there.

With whatever little courage you had left in you and the little self-preservation, you approached Tony with the unsigned documents. _Which you were supposed to get signed by 10 o’clock._

_It was a little past one right now._

“Mr. Stark, there are some files that need your signat-”

“Weren’t you supposed to drop them by my office in the morning?”

_Huh. No mercy._

“Yes, I was”.

“Then, why didn’t you?”

_Hmm.....straight to the point. What should you tell him? That you did come by his office, only to see him trash talk about you with his ex and the CEO of Stark Industries? That after months of wondering, you finally know that his nickname for you is Cruella De Vil, because you’ve somehow made his life miserable with your utter stupidity?_

As much as you would’ve liked to butt heads with your boss, you knew that this was no place for arguments, _especially with Bruce around_. It would be highly immature of you, if you let your resentment for Tony seep into the room.

“I- well, I forgot”, you stammered out, flinching slight;y when Tony got up from his chair and snatched the files from your hand. 

“You can go on, now. Leave”, his tone was sharp and curt, leaving no room for arguments. 

“I’m so sorry, I-”

_“Just, Go”._

You scurried out of the room, but not before hearing hims mutter under his breath, _“What does she really have to apologize for? I know she’s a natural at being stupid, no need to show you’re sorry for screwing up again”._

 _Here cue the waterworks._ You rubbed your eyes and the mascara comes off. _Goddamit! Can this day get any worse?_

_Seems like you’re gonna spend an awful lot of time going in and out of washrooms._

* * *

You massage your temples as the oncoming attacks of a migraine assaulted your senses. Your eyes landed on the digital clock on the wall. _It was seven right now._

You still had one more hour till you can go home, eat some Chinese takeout and the fall asleep on your cold bed. _It was the same everyday. That’s why life in New York is called the hustle life._

Pepper had come by 30 minutes ago and dropped thirty-something files on the desk. Since, you weren’t living up to your name as a CS Consultant, she was more than happy to give you a hard time by dropping countless mundane tasks that she and Tony were too busy for. 

_Well, this is your life now. Welcome to the real world, kiddo._

But when she saw your red-rimmed eyes and sullen face, she took mercy and with a comforting nod of her head, informed you that you can get started on those files next week. 

You don’t deserve a boss like her. She’s too good for the world, really. 

Your phone pinged suddenly and you unlocked it, thankful for the distraction. 

_Only that it turned out to be your sister._

**MEG:** Yo, sis! Whaddup??

 **MEG:** Sister, respond pls. 

**MEG:** We didn’t get to talk last time. I still need the money to throw a bachelor bash for my bestie. 

**MEG:** sIS, Give me the money. $$$$

 **MEG:** If you don’t, then I’ll tell mom. 

**MEG:** Calll me asap. 

_Yup, she’s definitely drunk. And look there’s only 15 minutes left._

So, you packed your things, tidied up the desk and went home. 

_You can deal with Megan later. Maybe._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for all the readers out there who are named Megan. I apologize for using your name for the bitchy gold-digging sister. I hope you enjoyed the story! Like, comment and share please! Your feedback is precious! Much love! <3
> 
> P.S. - This chapter has been re-edited and corrected again! Enjoy!
> 
> -Vivian


End file.
